


Depredate

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being a good friend, Cas loves his Dictionary, Cas' Word Of The Day, Dean is sad, Hunter's Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word Of The Day: DepredateMeaning: to lay waste : plunder, ravage.(August 20th, 2017)





	Depredate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

The next day, Cas and Dean finished the hunt off from the day before, ending in a death of the hunter who they were helping. 

"Stupid Ghost." Dean sighed looking around after they killed the ghost. 

Cas gave a sad smile. "We can't save them all Dean, we finished the job and the ghost only got him." 

"I know, I know but he was a good guy." Dean started to grab stuff for a hunter's Funeral. 

Cas squeezed his shoulder. "Let's depredate the body now and get this over with." 

And that's they did. In the moon light of The night they stood and gave a hunter's funeral to a guy they barely knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 and another late update. This is yesterday's chapter, going to put up today's chapter now once I write it up. Oops. Sorry! I was driving back to town all yesterday and then had work. Updates should happen more better now. Enjoy! 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are! *


End file.
